


Edge of the World

by udazken



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/udazken/pseuds/udazken





	1. 1

1.

屋里的灯光昏暗无比，像是要和窗外被乌云遮住大半的月光比谁起到的作用更微弱，偏偏这种只是在挥霍眼睛感应能力的场景下，有人捧着本书坐在沙发上悠然自得一页页翻着。

Moriarty推开门，很不适应地皱了眉头：“你这糟糕的灯泡。”

沙发上的人抬头看了他一眼，举起面前的金汤力对他比了一下，然后抿了口。“Jim，这么晚了，什么事？我可不帮你理行李，还有两天才搬家你总得能抽个空出来的。”

对面的人的表情扭曲了一瞬，摇了摇头。

“信号消失了。”

翻书的手顿了一下。“哪里消失的？”

“谢菲尔德附近，一个能量源闪了一下，随即冒出三股精神波动往那边扑，现在那一块的信号全部消失，再要联系也得等他们想办法绕过屏蔽了。我不是专业干这个的，Max和Q又度假去了，现在掌控不了特一队的动态了，到时候他们打上门来逃不掉了可怎么办呢，神父？”

Moriarty言语听上去挺苦恼，表情和语调里是半点都没紧张的样子，双手插在裤子口袋里一副吊儿郎当的样子看着神父。尤其最后两个字被他念的百转千回，夹杂着压抑着却隐藏得不深的阴狠。

神父自然不是叫神父，但是没人知道他的名字，就连和他搭档最久的Moriarty都只知道这么个代号，每叫一次都觉得是奇耻大辱。他们第一次合作后神父只给他面带微笑留了这么一句：“你的人脉和智商傲视天下，哪需要我告诉你。”

他偏是没查出来，五年前是这样，五年后依然，在组织里也还是总觉得被压着一头，一闲下来就成他心病。神父的能力他也没能查出来，看着什么都会一点，又好像什么都不太会，每天除了捧着本圣经翻就是在吃饭的时候再加一句阿门。

“还信神呢？”他问得讥讽无比。

“爱与和平。”他指了指心口，“我心地善良向往和平，所以这些描述对我来说都是美好的。”

Moriarty简直想爆粗口，能活下来的谁手里没至少两位数的人命，在这里装什么鸽子。

看他们两个争锋相对成了组织里众人的乐趣，Vernon开了个盘赌Moriarty什么时候才能至少套出神父的能力或者名字其中一项，Moriarty恨的咬牙切齿，偏偏组织里的人说是一个团队其实都是独狼，谁都不太好对付。于是他只能抓住机会就挤兑神父几回，试图出口气。

比如这会。

“我想想，我可以跑到他们面前然后放一个惩戒光环，再召唤神话生物吞了他们？你觉得怎么样？” 神父像是来了劲，手舞足蹈地比划了一番。Moriarty散漫地点头，一边举着手机，在按下保存键的那一刻不出意料地看见屏幕一片漆黑。

他叹气。“我总得试试。”

“随时欢迎。”神父又闲鱼般坐回了沙发上，抬手看了眼时间。“我说过不会帮你理行李。”

“东西可多了，你忍心看着你的超级大脑被这种琐事废掉吗？”

“基本都空了，就剩你的杂物堆着了，Vernon出去之前都还在抱怨说你再不把东西给收拾好了的话，哪天他一不小心给炸了他就用这个做借口给自己上张免死金牌。”

“Vernon在谢菲尔德。”

“Jones上次好像也和他学了一两个配方……”

“我去，我去。论玩火的以前的我也是世界上排的上名号的，你说这混乱的世界。”

神父等他带上门之后笑出了声，他怎么都没想到有朝一日能从Moriarty这里听见一句这个世界太混乱的感叹，恰好说明这是真的乱透了。

窗外的乌云彻底遮住了月光，暴风吹得树叶沙沙响。他能感受到原本情报说三天后才到的特一队已经快抵达家门。该搬家了，现在还没到和任何势力硬碰硬的时候。只是有些可惜，他还挺喜欢这个东欧小国家的。

去个海边城市吧。


	2. 2

一道激光在Vernon面前炸开，街上扬起滚滚尘土，夹杂着已经听习惯了的起起伏伏的混乱叫声，他缩了缩脖子借机退回了小巷子里。

“说了叫你不要去了。”Mark推了推眼镜，语调没一丝波动。

“我的错我急了。”Vernon很果断举手认错，态度特别好，随即又愁眉苦脸的。“但我们这样也不是办法，这里大片大片的野区，补给用一点少一点，我俩又不是那种靠运气走天下的。神父那里有什么消息吗？”

“就在五分钟前信号被全面积屏蔽了。”Mark的手指在键盘上飞舞，每敲一行代码神色就更凝重一分。“别指望神父那里了，他们失去我们远程定位之后肯定直接撤了，特一的人不是吃素的，赶个急行军说是两天的距离其实半天也差不多，先考虑一下我们自己。”

电脑上出现一连串数据，他像是扫描一样把屏幕滚动得飞快，随即抿了抿嘴唇。

“一个好消息一个坏消息，先听哪个？”

“坏的坏的，多给我点时间做心理建设。”

“谢菲尔德这里爆发出来的能量源是碎片，世界排名前百，纯度10%，有资格抢的一共三个，都来了。”他看着Vernon阴晴不定的脸色又补了句：“大数据库比对，误差0,001%”

“得了你再进一步就是超级电脑了，我不信谁都不能不信你嘴里的数字。好消息呢？”

“碎片是高科技世界，我们也能拿。拿了回去对一下我和Max谁契合度更高。”

“弄死人抢东西？我喜欢。”Vernon的眼睛亮了，双手快速搓了几下，一扫之前的颓然。“离这儿远吗？郊区吗？地形空旷吗？？”

Mark慢吞吞地把笔记本电脑放回套子里，撑着墙起身，明明站也站得不是很稳，站起身后第一件事却是把自己西装上的灰拍掉、褶子尽可能捋平，再冲着Vernon伸出手。

Vernon愣了几秒，反应过来后狠狠踹了一脚路边的石块，胸膛起起伏伏，猛地深呼吸再吐气，这样重复了三四下后在他手上凭空出现一个小水球，朝Mark的手砸了过去。

“嘿，轻点。”对方迅速后退了几步，双手从底下托了一把卸去力，开始用水球给自己的手和脸部进行清洁。“有意思吗每次都这样。”

“那你有意思吗我是魔法师，魔法师！自学成才的那种！价值连城的那种！不是行走的水龙头！”

“不，你是厨师。”Mark洗的差不多了，最后一点水源他往自己的头发上拍了拍，几撮头发温顺地搭在额头上，他撩了几下放弃了，觉得这样似乎也挺好。“回去给你一整套分子料理厨具，里面所有的参数我自己来算。”

“成交。”Vernon的脸色瞬间恢复了平静，又重新挂起他那个有些谨小慎微、特别好脾气的笑容。

他们在原地不得不多停留了一小会，等待外面的激光密集度稍许下降，这个“稍许”的标准在Mark眼里是很明确的数字，大概以是他们即将要抄的出城的近路为中心点向外辐射直径三米的圈内每秒打击度多少……这样令Vernon摸不着头脑的数据。

不过谁在乎呢，他跟着走就是了。真的魔法师会在乎，那都是一群泡在书里真自学成才的疯子，不过他才不管，他只是厨师嘛。

他跟在Mark身后，是不是搓一两个火球扫掉路上的障碍，体积不算大，轰起来的效果却至少是个小型烟花。他也和一个“炮台”正眼对上了，像是个圆锥形的铁皮箱子，头部——如果那东西有头的话——有蓝光一闪一闪的，炮管从头的正中间伸出，机械性地发射激光，不会追踪目标，只会时不时转个圈。

他手里已经搓起了火球，但Mark冲他坚定地摇摇头。“别理，绕过去。”

“机器人罢了，怎么？”

“生命体。”他说归说，脚下的速度没有慢过，反而更快了几分。“那里面有生命体坐着，估计没什么清醒的意志，但受到能危害生命的打击的时候还是会动的。这些…都是活的。”他迅速环顾了一下四周，视线扫过在街角处的另外几只铁皮箱。Vernon敏锐地感到他语气中的不安。

“你要真是个魔法师就好了，来个隐身术什么问题都不会有。”Mark的声音听上去已经像是从牙缝里挤出来的，他想继续提速，但他的体力终究是没那么好，再在这般凹凸不平的地上突然增大消耗，很快身体就跟不上了。“别惹他们，别搓球，沿着这条路往城门跑，小心点，能出去。”

“……喂。”Vernon有些担心地回过头看已经靠着墙喘气的人，“什么意思？”

“自己跑的意思。我俩都死在这里神父和教授要发疯。”

“说什么死不死的。”Vernon的眉头皱的能夹苍蝇，他也不跑了，停下去拉Mark，“你不行的话我背你走，你还欠我三套厨具呢。”他的手被直接拍开了。

“码农的话你也信。”Mark轻笑了一声，又推了他一把。“别愣着了快走，他们反应过来了。”

“什么？”

“他们。”他又一次看Mark环顾了一下四周，他跟着他的视线看了一圈，发现本来零散分布着的铁皮不知道什么时候已经聚集在一块，而且隐约有形成包围的样子。他们头顶上闪着的蓝光现在时不时闪一下黄色，朝他们越靠越近。

“走啊。我的老朋友了。没必要介绍你认识。”

Vernon又被他狠狠推了一下，跑出去几步回头，看那个包围圈越拉越紧，再想跑，发现自己后背也被抵住了。

那些灯彻底变成了红色。

“看来，跑不掉了。”他对着Mark一摊手。“回头再听你说故事，能开打了吗？”


End file.
